


Anybody Have A Map?

by Angelcraft1010



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Friendly Zoe And Connor AU, Homophobia, M/M, One-Shot, One-off, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Connor's just glad that he has two friends in this hellhole.





	Anybody Have A Map?

"So Connor, where were you yesterday?"

Connor groaned.  _Here we go._

"Just out."

Larry pointed his fork at Connor. "Now, you know that bullshit doesn't fly in this house. Where were you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zoe seem to tense up, and Cynthia was staring down at her plate, food untouched.

"I was just out! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Larry's stare hardened. "You live in this house and as such I expect that you tell me where you went, who you were with, and what you were doing."

Connor narrowed his eyes. "Since when did you care what the fuck I did?" His chest tightened, and his breathing became slightly irregular.

"Ever since you've given me reason to believe that every time you go out, you're doing something bad! Where! Were! You!"

"Jesus, you never fucking listen! Whether it's my problems, or normal conversation, or talking about a girl or boy I may like, it's like talking to a damn brick wall!"

_Wow, great job, Connor. A girl or **boy** you may like?_

"No. Don't you dare bring that up."

Connor became more furious. "Oh no! Now your son is a smoker  _and_ a homosexual! It's the end of the god damn world!"

"Connor, please sit down." Connor didn't realize he had gotten up, leaning harshly on the table. Her voice was drowned out by Larry's furious yelling.

"You better be fucking joking, Connor, I will not allow a homosexual in my house!"

Connor's breathing was getting more shallow and ragged. "Fine then! Living on the streets would be better than this shit!"

As he left, he was aware of Cynthia breaking into tears, Larry shouting "You are not my son!" and Zoe calling after him. He made a point to slam the door behind him.

His breathing was heavy and irregular, and a familiar panic filled his mind. He sat behind a bush in his-no,  _Larry's_ backyard. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees, the panic attack began to take form. Memories of old nightmares, both fake and real, flashed through his mind. A threat to be kicked out at only 15 years old, the first time he had "come out," Zoe hiding in her room for weeks after a major blow up, his friend Evan realizing how fucked up he really was-

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Zoe was looking at him with careful concern. She knew that he was touchy and could snap at any moment when he got like this.

"Connor, are you okay?" She carefully reached out to wipe away the tears that he didn't know were there.

"I'm not fine, I just got kicked out of my home and disowned, sometimes I wish life would stop pitying me and just let me  _die!"_

Zoe sat next to him, giving him a one-armed hug and slowly rubbing circles into his back. "It's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out. Your friend Evan might let you crash at his place." He seemed to calm down, his breath returning to normal.

A loud and angry yell of "Zoe!" coming from the house caused her to stand up, shooting a sympathetic look towards Connor. "Gotta go. Love ya, bro."

Connor stopped her. "Z-Zoe." She looked back at him.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you get my stuff from my room? I doubt he'd let me back in to get it." She nodded and was about to leave when he spoke again.

"And thank you."

Zoe smiled, wincing as another shout of her name came from the house.

As she walked away, Connor took out his phone, texting Evan.

_Connor.MurFREE: I literally just got kicked out of my house, can I crash at yours till me and Z find somewhere for me to stay_

_Evan.Handsome: Yea sure._

_Connor.MurFREE: Thanks. Be there in 5_

_Evan.Handsome: I'll be waiting._

Connor couldn't help but laugh as he got into his car. His texting name,  _Connor.MurFREE,_ had never been more realistic.

And then he realized.

Holy shit! He was  _free!_

As if fate wasn't satisfied with it's work, just then,  _'There's Nothing Holding Me Back'_ came on the radio, and Connor felt in control of his life in a way he never was before.

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering who Connor means by "Z" at the end there.  
> By "Z," he means Zoe.  
> In this AU, Zoe and Connor are in a mostly-healthy sibling friendship/relationship thing.  
> An off-story tidbit, Zoe calls Connor "C-Man" and "Connie"


End file.
